


to be loved

by ailurea



Series: as many times as it takes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Time, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/pseuds/ailurea
Summary: There are only two people that Shiro trusts to take care of him—Keith, and himself.Luckily, both of those people are more than willing to give him what he needs.





	to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after the events of [as many times as it takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890516). (You don't have to read the main story, but it will give you more context for the relationships here!)

“And you have to call us to say good night every day,” Takashi said to Vel as they stood by the door.

“It’s three days,” Krolia said. Krolia was taking Vel on a mini-vacation now that the school on base was out for the month— _ladies only_ , she’d said, and Vel had giggled. Takashi suspected Vel was about to learn quite a bit more about her Galra heritage, if being surrounded by Galra on the Blades base for the past few months hadn’t given her enough.

“It’s the longest Vel’s been away from home,” Shiro said, voicing Takashi’s concern as he bent to give her a hug and kiss goodbye. “We’ll miss you, princess. So please call us.”

“Okay, daddy,” Vel said, before turning to give the same treatment to Takashi. “Bye, daddy!” She looked at Krolia. “Can we go see daddy before we leave?”

Vel, at some point after she warmed up to Shiro becoming a new constant in their lives, had decided she would call them all _daddy_ indiscriminately and let them figure out for themselves which of them she was actually referring to. Sometimes, like now, it was easy to discern. Other times? Not so much. But they let her have her fun.

“Of course,” Krolia said, taking her hand. “His meeting will be going for a while, but I’m sure he can take a break for you. Do you have everything you need?”

She jumped a little to shake her backpack. “Yeah!”

“All right,” Krolia said. She glanced up at Takashi and Shiro. “Take care of yourselves. We’ll be back soon.”

The door closed after them. Shiro and Takashi were left staring at each other as they realized they were alone for the next few hours. Their schedules didn’t always line up, but somehow it wasn’t often that Takashi and Shiro were together without Keith or Vel to act as a buffer.

It was an odd dynamic, a man and his clone sharing a partner and a daughter. Takashi wasn’t sure what they were to each other, exactly. They were more than friends, but not quite lovers. They had the most intimate knowledge of each other, with none of the intimacy that usually entailed because, well. Takashi wasn’t even sure if he loved Shiro, really. Loving Shiro meant accepting and embracing him with all his flaws—Takashi’s flaws—and Takashi operated on too high levels of self-criticism for that. He was sure Shiro felt similarly.

So they silently shuffled off into different parts of the room, Takashi ending up at the desk, planning simulation training sequences on his datapad for the new school year and Shiro sitting with his datapad in a corner of the couch, probably reading up on the exploration mission he and Keith would be leaving on next week.

They barely moved for a long while, engrossed in what they were doing. But after some time, Shiro cleared his throat. “Hey, uh. Can I ask you an awkward question?”

Takashi raised his eyebrows at him over his datapad. Their entire life situation was awkward; to have to preface a question with that spoke volumes. “Okay...”

Shiro blushed, the flush of red very obvious beside his white hair. “You and Keith... You, um. You sleep together, right?”

“Yes?” Takashi said. “You sleep with us?”

Shiro went redder and Takashi realized that wasn't what Shiro was referring to and blushed, too.

“Oh,” Takashi said. “Um. You mean—yeah. We try to do it when you're not here, and we always change the sheets after and everything. Did you—did you see something?”

“No, it's—I mean, I noticed that the sheets change more often when you're both here,” Shiro said, and Takashi knew he should have bothered Keith more about getting the same thread count. “But I'm not—You don't have to hide it from me. You could ask for some time alone, if you wanted.”

“Uh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind,” Takashi said. He couldn’t think of anything he was less likely to do than ask his source material to please leave so that he and their partner could fuck, but he could appreciate Shiro’s thoughtfulness.

Shiro didn’t look like he was done. “I just… Geez.” He brushed a hand through his fluff of white hair. “I don’t know how to talk about this.”

“Between the three of us, we’ve had enough communication issues to last a lifetime,” Takashi said, setting his datapad on the table. He was aware many of those communication issues were his own fault, but Shiro was definitely not blameless. “Please just say it.”

Shiro took a deep breath. “I’ve noticed that sometimes… Keith and I will be in situations that I feel like would naturally lead to more, uh, intimacy. But we haven’t really gotten there, and every time we get close, he kind of. Pulls away. And I don’t know how to talk to him about it, or if I should be talking to you about it before we even do anything, or… anything,” he finished awkwardly.

Takashi had feared this topic coming up—feared that he would be more jealous than he wanted to be, that he wouldn't give Keith and their relationship the trust it deserved. But now, faced with the reality of it, he didn't feel jealous at all. He just wanted to reassure Shiro.

He wasn’t insecure about where he stood with Keith, and it was too easy to look at Shiro’s insecurities and see himself.

He decided to address the easy part first. “First off, what you and Keith get up to is your business. The only person you need to be talking to is him.”

Shiro nodded.

“Secondly, I don’t know how Keith is feeling,” Takashi said quietly, “but it took a while for us to get there, mostly because for a long time I didn’t feel like I was worth anything, and I was scared of letting him in to see all of that. It’s a very vulnerable expression of love. It’s possible Keith’s not ready to be that vulnerable with you.”

“Yeah, I understand that,” Shiro said, looking small and sad as he looked at his hands resting in his lap. “It’s why I haven’t really tried talking to him. I don’t want him to feel… I don’t know. Pressured. Anyways. That’s all. Thanks.”

Takashi frowned. It was clear Shiro was craving some kind of intimacy with Keith. Shiro also understood that Keith was nervous, and that it would require time and an honest conversation, but here he was, awkwardly asking Takashi for advice anyways.

Takashi was starting to understand what Shiro was really asking for here. He—meaning the both of them, Takashi and Shiro—thrived off physical touch and intimate contact. He could hear words of love all day; if he couldn’t experience it physically, the emotions behind them would soon start to feel hollow. Keith’s love for him was beginning to not feel real.

Takashi wasn’t Keith, but he wasn’t without some level of affection for Shiro. He made his way over to the couch. “Can I sit?”

“Uh. Sure.”

Takashi lowered himself onto the cushion next to Shiro’s and slowly leaned sideways against him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and guiding him into one of the most awkward half-hugs he’d ever experienced in his life.

They sat there, leaning against each other like two stiff boards. Takashi was ready to write this off as a mistake and eject himself into space—literally, there were escape pods just down the hall—when Shiro drew an arm around around his back and leaned his head on top of Takashi’s into a more natural seated cuddling position.

“This is awkward,” Shiro said, conversationally.

“Yep,” Takashi said, because there was no getting around that. “Is it helping, though?”

He felt Shiro relax against him fractionally. “Yeah. Thanks.” A breath. Two. “Forget sometimes how well you know me, for some reason.”

Takashi hummed. “It’s probably the hair.”

Shiro laughed. “Yeah. Sure.”

They breathed together in the silence that fell between them. It was less awkward this time, and more a natural settling of peacefulness. Somewhere, in the space between one breath and the next, Takashi fell asleep nestled against Shiro’s side. The next time his eyes opened, he and Shiro had both pitched to the side, so that he was more resting on Shiro’s chest. He blinked, and remembered the sound that woke him up was the hiss of the front door sliding open.

Shiro startled, badly, and used the arm he had wrapped around Takashi’s waist to throw him off the couch.

Takashi was definitely awake after that.

Keith stood inside the door as it closed again, watching them with eyebrows raised and a corner of his lips lifted in a slight smirk. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

Takashi swore the space wolf was laughing at them from behind him.

“We, uh, we weren’t doing anything!” Shiro said, and it was the truth, but his delivery was so shaky that Takashi had to facepalm from his spot on the floor.

The space wolf gave them a judgmental stare before plodding into the kitchen.

“Kay,” Keith said as he went into the bedroom.

Shiro gave Takashi a _please fix this_ look and Takashi responded with a _you created this mess_ one. Shiro’s expression took on an edge of _please I am so completely out of my element_ and Takashi took pity and gave him a _fine, but you’re coming too_ headshake in return. Shiro’s expression was _yes okay thank you so much_ as they both followed Keith into the bedroom.

He had already stripped off the top layers of his uniform, leaving him in the dark grey undersuit that made Takashi’s mouth dry. He was putting things away in the closet, and his eyes flitted over to them as they stepped into the room.

Takashi shut the door behind them, cutting off Shiro’s escape route. Shiro jumped, and Keith’s eyebrows raised again.

“Shiro has something he wants to talk to you about,” Takashi said, because he was past done with communication issues and he was starting to feel like none of them could sort anything out without intervention.

Shiro looked at him, betrayed.

“Okay,” Keith said. He shut the closet door and turned to face them. “What is it?”

Shiro brushed his fluff back and sighed heavily. He threw another cutting glare Takashi’s way, but Takashi was completely immune to the effects of his own face. “I don’t know how to talk about this.”

“Shiro wants to sleep with you,” Takashi said, and Shiro elbowed him, but the damage was already done.

“We sleep together all the time?” Keith said, looking between them in confusion, and Takashi took a second to admire their relationship brains.

“Not like that,” he said.

Keith focused his gaze on Shiro, who was steadily reddening. “Oh,” he said, very quietly. “Really?”

“I really, really don’t want to pressure you into anything, Keith,” Shiro said, then paused. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘really’?”

“I thought… you didn’t want to,” Keith said slowly. “You always pull back whenever things are getting heavier.”

“Bwuh?” Shiro said. “But I—Aren’t you the one who’s pulling back?”

“This is why we talk about things,” Takashi said.

“If I’m pulling back, it’s because you’re pulling back first and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Keith said.

“But that’s—that’s what I’m doing.”

“It’s like when you’re going for a walk and both of you think you’re following the other,” Takashi observed. “And then you end up in the middle of nowhere. That’s what just happened to your sex lives.”

Keith rolled his eyes at him. “Having fun not being involved in the communication issues for once?”

“It’s a rare occasion,” Takashi said. “I have to enjoy it while I can.”

“Just to make this clear,” Shiro said. “You do want to… do things… with me?”

Keith went to the bed and sat at the foot of it. “Come here.”

Shiro pointed to himself, like _me?_ , and Takashi pushed him between his shoulderblades and watched him stumble to the bed and sit down.

Keith studied Takashi’s face for a moment, then turned and cupped Shiro’s cheek, guiding him down for a tender kiss.

Sometimes they kissed chastely in front of him, but never anything like this, and Takashi waited to see if jealousy would rise, but all he felt was desire curling in his gut. He knew he wasn’t afraid of losing Keith to Shiro, but he hadn’t realized that not being jealous meant he would get vaguely turned on instead. Was that narcissistic of him?

Keith drew back and let his hand slide to the side of Shiro’s neck. “What are you worried about?”

“A lot of things,” Shiro said quietly. He put his hand on Keith’s thigh, the air between them becoming intimate and delicate. “Are you scared of me?”

Takashi suddenly had the feeling that he was intruding, but he couldn’t leave without shattering their moment, so he continued to hover awkwardly by the door.

“I’m scared of scaring you, maybe,” Keith said, soft and tired. “Shiro, the first time I told you I loved you, I lost you for half a decade. I don’t know what the next thing is that’s going to push you away.”

“Keith,” Shiro’s hands went up, reaching for Keith’s face, but then they dropped to his sides as he hung his head. “I know it will never be enough, but I am so, so sorry.”

“Me too,” Keith said. His eyes flicked over to Takashi. “Thank you for talking about this. Even if Takashi had to make you. You know you can talk to us about anything.”

“I guess I just don’t know how to talk about it,” Shiro said. He looked at Takashi too. “You and Takashi… I mean, your relationship is always going to look different than ours. Better. He hasn’t… he hasn’t hurt you like I have. This is all on me. And compared to him, I feel like I don’t deserve this from you. Or anything, really.” He laughed, without humor. “It’s a little weird, to feel insecure about your relationship with myself.”

They really had come a long way, Takashi realized, for the original to now be afraid of losing his place to the clone. Takashi stepped closer and put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “This isn’t a competition. Keith loves you. That’s a given.”

“We both love you,” Keith said, “and we want you to be happy.”

“And I don’t want to get in the way of your happiness with each other,” Shiro said, looking sideways at Takashi. “I feel like I’m intruding on something that’s yours.”

“You’re not intruding,” Takashi said. “It’s just as much yours as it is ours.”

“I know you tell me that, but it feels wrong, somehow,” Shiro said. He looked down. “I don’t know. Even when we kiss, I’m thinking of… of Takashi.”

“No one ever said you couldn’t kiss him, too,” Keith said.

Takashi coughed delicately.

Shiro’s head shot up, his face flaming red. “I didn’t mean I was thinking of him like that! I just… you know. This was your thing first. I don’t want to suddenly exclude him, or anything.”

“It sounds like you were thinking of him like that,” Keith said, eyebrows raised. He laughed at whatever expression he saw on their faces. “Weren’t you making out just now?”

“You know we weren’t,” Takashi said.

Keith’s lashes lowered, as did his voice. “That’s too bad.”

Takashi swallowed. While Keith may have originally been teasing to try and ease the tension, his tone and expression now belied sincere interest. He looked down and met Shiro’s eyes, commiserating in the surprised realization he saw there.

“Ever wondered how good of a kisser you are?” Takashi said. Keith was into it, and if this would ease Shiro into Keith, then they would all be better off for it.

Shiro watched him for a moment, then, very deliberately, tilted his head up.

Conscious of Keith’s eyes on them, Takashi moved his hand from Shiro’s shoulder to his jaw and leaned down, slowly enough to give Shiro ample opportunity to turn away if he changed his mind. But he didn’t, and their lips met in a brief, dry press.

He drew back slightly and Shiro looked at him through half-lidded eyes, something uncertain and lost about him. He wanted to be loved. He wanted to feel like he had a place with them. Takashi understood that. It compelled him to lean in and kiss Shiro again, to give him something to hold on to. Shiro relaxed, yielding against him, and Takashi kissed him the way he liked to be kissed—firmly, and full of promise.

Shiro moaned into it. It was strange to hear the sounds of his own pleasure and not be the source of it, but the cause. It activated something primal in him, and before he knew it, he had Shiro pressed against the mattress and was nipping and licking his way into his mouth while Shiro clung onto his shoulders as though they were the only thing keeping him grounded.

This, too, was how he liked it.

If their initial kiss was a promise of something more, this was the threat of it. It was, admittedly, was something strange to want to convey to himself, but he knew that what Shiro needed was to be taken apart and then carefully made whole again, his cracks filled with the love they shared.

And there wasn’t anyone who knew how to do that better than Takashi.

In the background, Takashi heard Keith go to the door and quietly tell the space wolf it was their private time so please don't come in. Shiro tried to pull away at the noises, curious, but Takashi pressed down harder to keep him there. A soft moan escaped Shiro's throat as he wrapped his arms tighter around Takashi and ground their hips together.

After a moment, Takashi pulled back, panting. His knees were on either side of Shiro's waist, and Shiro was flushed and dazed underneath him.

“Okay,” Takashi said as he watched Shiro bring metal fingers up to touch kiss-bruised lips. “That was kind of hot.”

“Only kind of?” Keith said, the amusement in his tone almost buried by desire. He crawled up the bed to sit next to Shiro's head. “He's a good kisser, isn't he?”

“He is,” Shiro said, and his voice was like gravel.

Keith leaned in, over Shiro's body, and Takashi met him halfway. Their kiss was reassurance and gentle love, until Keith bit his lip and dragged with his teeth, and Takashi watched him draw back with narrowed eyes and an elevated blood pressure.

Beneath them, Shiro's breathing was growing heavier.

Keith leaned down, braid falling over one shoulder. “Do you want this?”

“Please,” Shiro whispered, and Takashi watched as Keith leaned down the rest of the way, supporting himself on the bed with his forearms as he captured Shiro's lips.

If kissing Shiro was surprisingly hot, watching Keith kiss Shiro like this was even more so. Shiro moaned for it, grabbing Keith to haul him closer. Keith wasn't small, but he was lithe, and it was all the more obvious when he was pressed against Shiro's broad frame, Shiro's Altean hand huge where it spread across his arch. Takashi was still straddling Shiro's hips, and he could see just how much he liked it, too.

Takashi reached over, hand finding the zipper of Keith's undersuit at the base of his neck. He tugged it upwards to let Keith know what he was up to. When Keith didn't resist, he pulled it all the way down. He ran his hands over the pale skin there, pushing the suit over Keith's shoulders. Keith lifted his arms from the bed without breaking away from Shiro in an impressive show of ab strength to let Takashi free him from the sleeves. The fabric fell, pooling around his hips where Shiro’s fingers found it and helped Keith pull it the rest of the way off.

Keith was always striking, but it was even more noticeable when there was nothing to hide him. The lines of his body were powerful, his skin streaked with the scars of his past. His eyes were glints of color in contrast, and his ring glistened on his finger in a way that made a possessive heat rise in Takashi.

Keith sat up and undid his braid, his hair falling in soft waves down his back.

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro said.

Keith’s lashes lowered as he looked down, his hair tipping over his shoulders, and Takashi thought that _beautiful_ was too weak a word.

He climbed off Shiro to push Keith to the bed, and Keith went down with a laugh and a soft _oof_ , his head landing beside Shiro’s. Takashi saw Shiro tilt his head to watch as he kissed Keith, slow and deep, trying to convey the depth of his attraction and the strength of his love.

Keith looped his arms around Takashi’s neck to deepen the kiss. Then they went around Takashi’s shoulders as Keith grabbed at his shirt to pull it over his head. He threw it somewhere to the side and took hold of Keith again, rolling them so that Keith was nestled between him and Shiro.

Shiro looked at him uncertainly.

“The back of his neck is sensitive,” Takashi murmured.

“What are you trying to—ahh, Shiro,” Keith gasped and arched against him, fingers clenching down hard on Takashi’s shoulders. Shiro’s arm was around Keith’s waist, anchoring him in place.

Takashi scooted closer, kissing him while hauling him in with a firm grip on his bare ass until they were all together, Takashi and Shiro pressed to either side of Keith while he writhed naked between them.

Takashi grabbed the hand Shiro was holding Keith’s waist with—it was his flesh one—and drew it down to grip Keith’s cock. Keith’s breath hitched as they squeezed, and he tipped his head down, forehead pressed against Takashi’s sternum. His hands went to grab at Takashi’s waist, keeping him tucked down.

Usually Takashi would push him back and try to keep him from hiding, but right now his attention was on Shiro, so he let Keith bury his emotions and focused on guiding Shiro’s hand into giving Keith the pace and the pressure that he needed to see stars.

“Just like this,” Takashi murmured, lightening up to let Shiro take charge. “You’re taking care of him so well.”

“Fuck,” Shiro whispered.

Keith was timid as always, the only signs of his increasing arousal being the loudness of his breaths and the tightening grip he had on Takashi’s waist.

“Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro said.

Keith whimpered a little.

“He’s okay,” Takashi said, kissing the top of his head. “He’s overwhelmed.”

“He’s so quiet,” Shiro murmured. He bit at the nape of Keith’s neck, and Keith gave a full-body shudder in response.

“He always starts out quiet.” Takashi sped up the pace of their hands, making Keith’s breath hitch. “It’s just that much more satisfying when you can make him scream.”

Keith’s moan sounded like it was punched out of him.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro groaned.

“You like that, baby?” Takashi said. “You like when we talk about you?”

“I think he does,” Shiro said, and this time he was the one who turned up the pressure.

Keith’s breaths were coming faster, and Takashi knew he was right on the edge.

“Show us,” he said. “Show us how much you like being ours.”

Keith’s cry was almost a sob as he came, spilling over their joined hands and arching so that the back of his head was against Shiro, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Shiro’s teeth clamped down at the junction of his shoulder, and Takashi bent forward to suck a bruise into his neck on the other side.

“That’s it, you’re so good for us,” he murmured against Keith’s throat. “I love you, Keith. I love you.”

Together, they worked him as he whimpered and writhed, until his movements subsided to the occasional shudders and his noises quieted down into gasps for air.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro said, streaking the come across Keith’s abs and making him mewl again. Shiro’s eyes lifted to Takashi. “And you…”

“Are just like you?”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m going to be very embarrassed about this later.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith said, tired and bleary. “He will be too.”

The Takashi Shirogane that existed in the intimate space of the bedroom was a far cry from the one that existed anywhere else. Takashi knew that. He didn’t have anything left to hide, stripped bare before Keith (and himself). Shame belonged elsewhere.

To prove it, he gripped the back of Shiro’s head and kissed him firmly over Keith’s shoulder, pressing their three bodies tighter together.

Keith gasped and bucked between them, despite having just come. “You really like kissing yourself.”

Takashi met Shiro’s eyes and smirked. “I can’t help it if I’m hot.”

Shiro smiled. Keith’s orgasm had eased something in him, and he looked softer. More relaxed. “Um. Thanks?”

He was so… cute. Was that a weird thing to think about himself? Takashi brushed the thought aside in favor of kissing him again. “Besides, someone has to take care of him while you’re too lazy to.”

“M’not,” Keith said, but he didn’t move, and his eyes were still closed.

Shiro laughed.

Takashi nosed under his chin. “C’mon, baby. He made you come so nicely. Show him how much you love him, too.”

Keith’s eyes blinked open and Takashi met his gaze, silently urging him to give Shiro what he needed. Understanding dawned in Keith’s eyes, and he wiggled himself around in the small space they’d left for him to face Shiro. “I love you,” he said quietly, and leaned in to kiss him softly.

Takashi watched them for a moment, then let them have some privacy, pressing his face against Keith’s back and letting himself be calmed by their steady breathing. The fire that had overtaken him was fading into something more soothing than burning, and he was left feeling pleasantly warm.

After some time, Keith moved, rolling Shiro onto his back and climbing over him for better access. He was still fully clothed. Keith slipped his hands under Shiro’s shirt, and Shiro drew his arms up to help. Keith pushed it up and off, tossing it off the side of the bed.

He watched as Keith made his way down Shiro’s body with his mouth and hands, applying all the knowledge that he had learned from his time with Takashi to make Shiro dizzy with impatience and desire. He went lower and lower, until he was straddling Shiro’s legs, pushing Shiro’s pants down over his hips and nipping at his inner thigh.

Shiro made noises like he was dying, eyes closed and hands twisting in the sheets.

“You’re cruel,” Takashi said, reaching out to trail a hand down Keith’s side.

“I’m warming him up,” Keith said.

Shiro’s cock, flushed and leaking on his stomach, looked plenty warm.

Keith hovered over it, his breath ghosting the tip. “Can I?”

“Please,” Shiro groaned without opening his eyes. “Please, anything. Ah!”

Keith had wrapped his mouth around Shiro’s cock, hand gripping at the base where he couldn’t quite swallow him down. His other hand was on Shiro’s thigh for balance.

“Oh fuck, Keith, you feel so good,” Shiro said between moans. “God, yes, I love your mouth on me.” Like Takashi, he was loud and shameless in his pleasure.

Like Takashi, it made Keith embarrassed. He pulled off long enough to say to Takashi, “Make him be quiet.”

Shiro moaned for that, too.

“Yes, sir,” Takashi murmured. He shed the rest of his clothing and kissed Keith’s cheek as he moved to settle himself over Shiro’s head. He tucked a folded pillow under his neck and shoulders, then turned his chin up with his fingers. “Your turn?”

Shiro looked at him, and at his cock hanging hard between his legs. He swallowed hard. Then, very deliberately, he closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

“Good boy,” Takashi murmured. It slipped out before he really thought through it, but it felt right so he resolved to hold off on the freak out until later. For now, he took a light grip on the back of Shiro’s head, supporting his neck, and guided him onto his cock. He groaned, enveloped by wet heat, and he felt Shiro’s hands come up to grip his ass, pulling him in deeper.

“Fuck,” Keith whispered from behind him before he dove back onto Shiro with renewed purpose, judging from the way Shiro started crying around him.

Something desperate was filling the air, between Shiro’s muffled noises and the unrestrained pleasure Takashi was taking from his mouth. Takashi tried to be quieter so that Keith wouldn’t be embarrassed by him, too, but even prone Shiro was undeniably good with his lips and tongue, and it was only fair for him to hear the results of his hard work. He could easily come, he thought, from Shiro’s mouth.

Then Shiro’s hands tightened on his ass, arms shaking, and Takashi realized someone else was about to come, far too soon.

He pulled out. “Stop.”

There was a wet pop as Keith pulled off behind him.

Shiro whined and tried to arch against Takashi’s weight, but he was immovable. He bent over him and kissed him briefly. “We’re not done with you yet,” he said. “If you come now, we’re going to make you come again. And we’re not gonna touch your cock next time.”

“Who’s being cruel now?” Keith said.

“I know what I can handle,” Takashi said. He leaned down to graze the shell of Shiro’s ear with his teeth, reveling in Shiro’s shuddering breaths. He knew exactly how to play him, and he was getting more than a little high off the power. His ego was going to be unbearable after this. “What’s it gonna be? Come now and pay the price later? Or wait, and we’ll be gentle with you?”

Shiro gasped. “I—I need to come now. Please.”

“And then you’ll come for us again, untouched?”

Shiro’s answering groan was pained.

“You have to tell us what you want,” Takashi said.

“I want you to make me come,” Shiro said, chest pushing up against Takashi as he fought against his weight. “As many times as you want, however you want. Please. Please let me come.”

“Good boy,” Takashi murmured. He tugged Shiro’s head back firmly and swallowed his resulting cry with a bruising kiss, tasting himself on Shiro’s tongue.

“I am learning so much about you right now,” Keith said.

Takashi drew back to look at him. “Isn’t there something else you’re supposed to be doing with your mouth? Don’t leave Shiro hanging like that.”

Keith smirked at him. “Yes, sir.” He swallowed Shiro back down.

“Ah! I’m—Keith, I—”

Takashi pressed his lips against Shiro’s again, enjoying the easy way he could make him surrender to it. He felt Shiro grow tense beneath him, and from the hitch in his breath and the sob that tore through Shiro’s throat, he could tell exactly when Shiro came—could almost feel it coursing through him as though he had come himself. He swallowed down Shiro’s pleasure, letting the noises travel straight to his cock and settle there.

After a moment, he felt Keith nudging him aside. He drew back and watched as Keith yanked Shiro up by the back of his neck, kissing him with an open mouth and tasting, Takashi was sure, of Shiro’s come. Shiro moaned, hungry for it.

Takashi pressed himself against Keith’s side and bit at his neck. “He likes it,” he murmured.

“I know what else he’ll like,” Keith said. He wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s waistband, a question. Shiro wriggled his legs, and together they pulled the pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

Takashi went for the lube in their nightstand as Keith moved the pillow to under Shiro’s hips, tilting him up for better access.

Keith took the bottle and settled between Shiro’s legs. “I want to fuck you. Can I?”

“Yes,” Shiro said. “Yes, I want you to, please Keith, please fuck me.” He was hoarse, both from taking Takashi down his throat and from coming just moments ago. He was going to be completely wrung out by the end of this.

Takashi felt himself growing harder at the thought.

Keith spilled lube over his fingers and got onto his knees, bending over Shiro, one hand pressing his leg back and the other opening him up. He peppered his face with kisses and whispered praises as Shiro took one finger, then two, then three.

“Fuck, Shiro, you’re crying,” Keith whispered, and Shiro only sobbed louder, shaking under Keith’s hands.

“I love you,” Shiro said between hitching gasps. “Keith, please, I love you.”

“I know,” Keith said. “I know. I love you, too.”

Takashi let them have their moment. In the meantime, Keith’s ass was in front of Takashi’s face, and he would be remiss not to do anything about it. He knelt up, sneaking the bottle of lube from under them to use for himself. Then he pressed one hand against the small of Keith’s back and the other against his entrance.

There was a small hitch in Keith’s breathing, but otherwise he didn’t show any signs of being affected, not even when Takashi’s fingers breached him and started to spread him open. It was quiet, and intimate; Takashi’s hands on Keith, and Keith’s on Shiro’s. The room was filled with Keith’s quiet, senseless murmurs and Shiro’s shaky sobs.

By the time Keith drew back, satisfied with how much he had worked Shiro open, his own legs were trembling from Takashi’s attentions. Takashi suspected Shiro hadn’t noticed at all, too lost in his own sensations.

Keith glanced toward the nightstand, where they also kept condoms, even though they rarely used them. “Do we need—”

“I’m clean,” Shiro said. “And I trust you. Both of you.”

“Fuck,” Keith whispered. “Okay.” He scrambled for the lube, then slicked himself up and positioned himself by Shiro’s entrance, grabbing the backs of his thighs and bending him in half. “This good?”

“So good. Please,” Shiro said. His face was wet and his eyes were shiny and he sounded so, so wrecked that he probably wasn’t even thinking anymore, trusting Keith enough to take everything that he offered.

Takashi didn’t know what he would feel later about seeing his own face twisted in pleasure and agony, but right now he wanted to comfort him and ruin him, all at once.

Keith bracketed himself over Shiro’s body and pushed in, inch by inch, until he bottomed out with a heavy groan and settled there, breathing as Shiro adjusted.

Carefully, Takashi reached for Shiro’s Altean arm, which was twisted in the sheets at his side, and pulled it back, tipping lube onto the cold, metal fingers before guiding it to hover by Keith’s ass. Shiro hesitated for just a moment before touching the puckered entrance.

Keith jolted at the touch. “Wha—“

And then Shiro’s fingers sunk in, easy with how much Takashi had already prepared him.

Keith cried out at the shock of cold, the strength in his arms leaving him and sending him falling against Shiro’s chest. They both groaned as the movement sent Keith deeper inside him, and Keith moved in little thrusts as Shiro fingered him.

“Baby, you’re so good,” Shiro said, words slurring as he slipped in another finger and Keith whimpered from the stretch of it. He wasn't bound by the normal constraints of human limbs, and could angle his hand just so to make Keith cry. “So good. You gonna let him fuck you while you’re in me? You gonna let me feel both of you?”

“Fuck,” Keith whispered. “Fuck, Shiro.” He scrambled to pull himself up again, grabbing Shiro’s shoulders and using them as leverage to start fucking into him.

“Yes,” Shiro gasped, his hand stilling inside Keith’s ass. “Yes yes yes yes yes, Keith—“

“Don’t let him touch his cock,” Takashi said, and Keith grabbed Shiro’s wrist and wrenched it up beside his head without breaking pace.

Shiro whined and bucked, but Keith kept his grip tight and his stomach clear of Shiro’s. Shiro made a pitiful sound. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Takashi said as he poured out a generous helping of lube.

“You do, don’t you,” Keith said, moving faster. “You love how he makes you feel. How he knows just what to do to you. What to say. How does that feel? To know he can give it to you better than anyone else can, and you won’t even have to say a word.”

Shiro’s voice was just one endless moan. He couldn’t even speak anymore, fucked out from Keith’s cock and his words.

And Takashi had never been so turned on his life.

He pushed Keith down again and slid into him in one smooth movement, sending him flush against Shiro. He started moving immediately, every thrust making Keith press deeper into Shiro. “I’ll give it to you,” Takashi said, and his voice came out deep and dark. “Both of you. Just how you want it.”

“God,” Keith gasped as Takashi fucked them both. “Ah, Takashi, Takashi, fuck—“

“Ah, you’re—I’m gonna—” Shiro said, and Takashi realized that he had trapped Shiro’s cock between his and Keith’s bodies, and Keith was giving him sweet relief with every thrust.

Takashi wrapped his hand in Keith’s hair and used it to pull Keith back and away from Shiro’s body in a deep arch. Here, he was close enough for Takashi to kiss his jaw “Let him come first,” he said to Shiro. “He’s gorgeous when he comes.”

Keith made an unhappy noise and squirmed in his grip, antsy at being put on display, but it was a weak effort. He was trembling, hard, from Takashi fucking him, controlling the way that he fucked Shiro, and Shiro doing his best to move his hips to meet both of them. He wasn’t going to last long.

“Fuck, Keith, you take him so well,” Shiro groaned. “You take me so well.”

Keith arched deeper at the praise. “Ah, ah, ah—“

Takashi let go of his hair and reached over to twist his nipples, keeping up his relentless pace. “Come on, baby, come for us. Show Shiro how pretty you are.”

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, I love you, I love you both so much, fuck fuck _fuck_ —“ He screamed and threw his head back, elongating his neck and spine as every muscle in his body tensed and he spilled his release inside Shiro, tightening around Takashi hard enough that he had to stop moving and just breathe through it.

“God, _Keith_ ,” Shiro groaned. “ _Yes_. Fuck, you feel so good.”

Keith was beautiful at any stage, but he was desire incarnate when he was ruined and sobbing from his second orgasm of the night.

It made Takashi want to take him apart more.

He eased Keith down on top of Shiro, and Shiro kissed his sweaty forehead and wrapped his arms around him to hold him steady. Takashi leaned over the both of them, pressing his lips against Shiro’s, and Shiro’s legs came over his back, holding him with strong calves.

“Ready?” Takashi murmured, and Shiro’s gaze darkened as he realized that Takashi intended to keep going like this.

He nodded, and held on more tightly.

Takashi steadied himself on Shiro’s shoulders, then started fucking him again through Keith. Keith whimpered, overstimulated, but he didn’t resist, letting himself be used by them—his softening cock moving inside Shiro, eased by his own spend; his abs rubbing against Shiro’s cock, over and over and over until Shiro was close again.

He let him have it this time. The feeling of Keith, soft and pliant beneath him, and the sensations of Shiro coming—his legs tightening around him, the aroused pitch of his voice, the trembling of his shoulders—sent Takashi over the edge. He came with his teeth latched onto Keith’s shoulders and his cock buried deep inside Keith’s ass.

Keith cried out at the sensation, but he could barely manage more than a twitch of his hips in response.

Takashi gave them each one more kiss before he let himself melt over them, squishing Keith between their bodies. With every breath, some of the heated frenzy that had consumed their lovemaking started to melt away, until after some time they were just three sticky people on a bed, one of whom was being crushed.

Keith made his return to coherency known by grunting and trying to buck Takashi off. Takashi put a hand on his back, placating, and slowly pulled out. Keith sighed with him as he popped free, then sighed again as he pulled out of Shiro. They collapsed onto the bed, this time with Shiro nestled between them. He hadn’t moved.

“You still alive?” Keith said, running a hand over Shiro’s chest.

“Nnngh,” Shiro said.

“I think we killed him,” Keith said with a secretive smile.

“Maybe just a little.” Takashi took Keith’s hand over Shiro’s sticky stomach, rubbing at the ring on his finger. Keith’s smile grew wider.

“You are both… very good,” Shiro said. He sounded drunk. “At sex.”

“Well, you know,” Takashi said, gently teasing. “We do practice regularly.”

Shiro laughed, and it sounded like it took effort. “I noticed.” He ran a hand over the sheets. “Practiced yesterday while I was out?”

“How’d you know?” Keith said, frowning.

“He can tell when we change the sheets, like I told you he would,” Takashi said.

“But they’re all the same color.”

“The thread count matters, Keith,” Takashi stressed, as he had stressed when Keith said he was going to the space mall to pick up extra sheets for this purpose. “People can tell. I can tell. He can tell.”

There was a pause as Keith stroked the sheets. He clearly could not tell.

“Shiro and I are in charge of buying sheets from now on,” Takashi said.

“So, is this…” Shiro glanced between the both of them, wrapped around him. “Is this… a thing, now?”

“Is what a thing?” Keith said.

“Us?”

“Hasn’t us been a thing?”

“Use your words,” Takashi advised.

“Us, together,” Shiro said. “Like this.”

It wasn’t many more words, but it was enough to get his message across.

“Shiro,” Keith said. “We don’t need to define it, or set rules for it, for anything. You’ll always have us. Both of us. In whatever arrangement we get into. In fact, you could just fuck Takashi from now on, if you wanted. He obviously knows what he’s doing.”

Takashi preened.

But Shiro had already mostly come off his high and blushed, hard. “ _God_.”

Keith laughed, a light and lovely sound. “Seriously, though.” He pulled Shiro’s hand up so that they were all holding each other. “We love each other. We’ll be here for each other. I’m sure of it. So don’t worry too much, okay? Whatever happens, we’ll be okay.”

“How can you trust me?” Shiro whispered. “How can you give me this, when all I’ve done is hurt you?”

“We can’t change the past,” Keith said. “We can only create the future we want. And I want to trust you, Shiro, because you deserve it. Because you’re worth it.”

Shiro still looked uncertain.

Takashi rolled himself more fully onto Shiro, taking his face and kissing him slowly, deeply; Shiro yielding softly against him. Kissing was different, in the aftermath. They didn’t have the excuse of lust or the heat of the moment. This was love, unspoken.

He drew back, and he and Keith watched as Shiro took a shuddering breath with his eyes closed. “I love you,” he said, locking eyes with Takashi, then Keith. “I love you. And thank you.”

“We’re here for you,” Takashi said.

The corner of Keith’s lips lifted in a smile—part tired, part amused, but entirely sincere. “And we’ll be here for you,” he said. “As many times as it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write a future fluffy family story for them. For now, this is how I'm cheering myself up.
> 
> Thank you to [allie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon) for the beta, and thank you all for reading! ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ailurea)


End file.
